remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enhancement
To repair or enhance your gear, talk to the Mecher in your school. Repair Most armors and weapons will have a Fatigue limit which represents its durability. Every time your character is killed by Mobs, all equipped items with durability will gain 1 Fatigue point. Armors will have 7 Fatigue points, and weapons will have 10. Once the item has reached its max Fatigue (for example: 10/10 Fatigue), the item can no longer be equipped. You will need to ask the Mecher to fix the item, which will cost Mar. The higher level the gear and Fatigue, the more expensive it will be to repair. Repair Formula = Fatigue level * (repair cost at 1 fatigue) The cost to repair at 1 fatigue varies depending on armor/weapon and rarity. Individual stats do not affect the repair cost. Enhancement Enhancement increases the damage of weapons and defense of armor. Grindstones are needed to enhance weapons, while Coating Oils are needed for armor. Grindstones and coating oil are randomly dropped by defeated mobs, acquired by fishing, as rewards from certain quests and GM Events, or from treasure chests given from dungeons. The number of grindstones you receive from treasure chests will vary with the dungeon's level range requirement. Talk to the Mecher to get an equipment enhanced. When the box appears (shown left), click the desired equipment you wish to enhance (has to be un-equipped). It will then tell you how many Grindstones/Coating Oils and how much Mar it will cost. Click "Start" to being the enhancing. Once successful, your equipment will now have a "+1" indicating its enhancement level. If you enhance the same equipment successfully, it'll say "+2" and so on. The current maximum enhancement level is +9, which is very difficult, and expensive, to achieve. You can enhance up to +4 before a fail rate will occur. The higher the enhancement level, the higher the chance to fail. Be warned that there is a chance of failing that takes away all previous enhancement levels, leaving your weapon back in its normal state. Equipment with high enhancement levels will start to glow. The higher the enhancement level, the brighter the glow. Items from +1 to +4 will glow white, +5 and +6 purple, +7 and +8 orange, and +9 bright yellow/golden. Enhancement Formulae Weapon Enhancement Formula Enhancements of weapons will remain constant until +4, giving an attack bonus of 4 per enhancement. So +1 gives an attack bonus of 4, +2 an attack bonus of 8, +3 an attack bonus of 12, and +4 an attack bonus of 16. A weapon can be enhanced to +9. Starting from +5 every enhancement gives an extra 10% of the base attack. So with a weapon with 600 base attack, every enhancement after +4 gives an extra 60 attack bonus. This gives for a weapon enhanced to +5 an attack bonus of 16+60, for +6 it gives 16+60+60=136. The total attack of a weapon enhanced to +7 with a base attack of 600 is thus: 600+16+60+60+60=796. The enhancement bonus formula for predicting the attack bonus of a particular weapon at a particular enhancement level beyond +4 (i.e. +5 to +9) can be determined by a simple mathematical formula. Using an example of a gun with 600 max base attack, +1 to +4 enhancements will remain constant at +4 per enhancement. However, the enhancement of +4 -> +5 will produce an attack bonus of 76. The enhancement of +5 -> +6 produces an attack bonus of 136, for +6 -> +7 a bonus of 196, and from +7 -> +8 a bonus of 256. This is a steady increase of 60 per enhancement level. *Second example - 765 max attack gun. +4 -> +5 gives an attack of +92. 92-16 = 76, which is 76.5 rounded down (at +6 this would give +169 attack (76.5*2 +16 = 169)) *Third example - 740 max attack gun. At +7, attack bonus is +238, 238-16 = 222, 222/3 = 74. *Fourth example - 502 max attack gun. At +9, attack bonus is +267, 267-16 = 251, 251/5 = 50.2. The total attack formula ATTt = ATTm + EB where EB = ROUNDDOWN(X-4)(ATTm/10)+4Y, where EB = enhancement bonus ATTm = maximum attack value of your weapon without enhancement bonuses ATTt = total attack of your weapon with enhancement bonuses. X = total enhancement level X and Y are integer enhancement levels, where: *0 =< Y =< 4 *If Y < 4, X = 4 *If Y = 4, then 4 =< X =< 9. Example: Determine the maximum attack value of a weapon with maximum base attack of 647 at enhancement level 6. X = 6, Y = 4, ATTm = 647. ATTt = 647 + ROUNDDOWN(6-4)(647/10)+4(4) = 647+16+129.4 = 792.4 => 792. Armor Enhancement Formula The armor enhancement formula follows a similar pattern to the weapon enhancement formula above, with the following difference: *From +1 to +4 each enhancement gives +2 defence - half that of attack. Therefore, the formula from above can be edited to give the following: DEFt = DEFm + ROUNDDOWN(X-4)(DEFm/10)+2Y DEFt = total defence including enhancements DEFm = total base defence without enhancements X = total enhancement level again: *0 =< Y =< 4 *if Y < 4, then X = 4, *if Y = 4, then 4 =< X =<9. Example: 46 base defence shoes, at enhancement level 6, DEFt = 46+ ROUNDDOWN(6-4)(46/10)+2(4) = 46 + 8 + 9.2 = 63.2 => 63. Prediction: Calculate the DEFt of a piece of gear with 57 DEFm at enhancement level 8. DEFt = 57 + ROUNDDOWN(8-4)(57/10) + 2(4) = 57 + 8 + 22.8 = 87.8 => 87. Category:Information